


The lost universes

by Princevegeta



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Action, Action/Adventure, Chaos, Character Death, Dark Fantasy, Escape, F/M, Family Issues, Fantasy, Friendship, Minor Character Death, Mutant Powers, Mutants, Portals, Sad Backstory, Self-Hatred, Survival, Teenagers, Villains, World Travel, tragic backstory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:40:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 18
Words: 18,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29197002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princevegeta/pseuds/Princevegeta
Summary: 3 high school students were hanging out after the 1st day of their sophomore year until they found a mysterious object laying in an Alley they were crossing and inspected the object not knowing it will teleport them to a world full of death and chaos.. There is a group of villains that are trying to find somethings called the "power orbs". Those orbs contain mysterious powers and their origins are unknown and the 3 Protagonists don't know why they are collecting them. And now the 3 high school students got involved in it and have to deal with villains or they die.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 1





	1. Death

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a story and I had this story in me for 2 years now.. The idea of the story is kinda stupid and there are some plot holes that even I can't solve.. But in the end. I hope you enjoy my story

*wakes up* "huh.. Where am I? What is happening? Why... IS THERE SO MUCH BLOOD?" the little boy doesn't remember what happened as he sees dead bodies of his friends and villagers around him. 

"there you are" a mysterious voice called him but he recognized that voice easily "there you are son" it was his dad. He was trying to find his son amidst the chaos 

The dad carried the boy on his shoulder and started running "dad.. What is happening?" the little boy is scared and confused "there has been an attack on the village. Most of villagers escaped to the gateway portal but the attackers destroyed the portal and now we are stuck here".

. The dad continues to run as fast as he can while he is holding his son.. But the kid noticed a mysterious object his dad is carrying. "dad what is thi-?" and then an there was an explosion near them ended up injuring the dad and dropping the mysterious object.. And then they heard laughing and a bunch of people approaching them... "hehehehahaha look what we have here" a 9'2 monster appeared right in front of them with a lot of soldiers surrounding the 2.

The dad tries to coordinate the object but the monster grabs him by his head... And then the object disappears. "NOOOOOO" the dad screams in disbelief. "hahaha whatever you were trying to do it failed now" the monster taunted the dad. "now where is the power orbs". "i don't know what you are tal-". The monster begins to crush the dad "THE POWER ORBS". "I DON'T KNOW I SWEAR IT AARRGHH" the dad is in pain. "it is disappointing that we didn't find one orb here.. They must have used it or took it with them..arrghhh". 

"now let's get rid of those two". Both the dad and the son were shocked. They were beging for their lives but the monster didn't care. "dad...". "it is ok son i am here just look at me". "now.. Let's finish this".

The son started to cry. "son as long as I here nothing wil-" the monster crushed the father's head right in front of the son....

".... D.... A. D...". Now your turn.. "d.... Ad" the monster grabbed the little kid by his head and slammed him to the ground.. "d... A-" the monster then stomp the kid's head. Killing him ... "now let's hope nano finds the rest of the power orbs... Return to the ship"

To be continued.


	2. Introduction

Charchter bios:

Jack mercer : 16 years old.

Date of birth : 16th of April 

Personality : unknown. He doesn't like to show it

Height : 6'0 ft

Weight : 164 lbs

Likes: unknown 

Henry Jones : 16 years old. 

Date of birth : 9th of July 

Personality : a bit of a hot head, kind, social

He is a athletic but doesn't like sports that much and he likes writing 

Height : 5'10 ft

Weight : about 152 lbs

Sam Williams : 16 years old

Date of birth : 8th of August

Personality : kind, intelligent, cheerful

He likes sports but he is not good at it

Height : 5'7 ft

Weight : 144 lbs

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

It is now a new year in Rockwell high it is the first day of school and our 3 Protagonists living a normal life. For now. Jack mercer is in class 10-c on his first period. He doesn't talk much and he doesn't want to make any new friends. Henry and Sam are in class 10-b getting to know each other during the break . 

"so you like sports Sam?". "yep I like sports but I am not good at them. What do you like Henry?". "I am athletic and can fare against many 

. But I don't really like sports much. My parents want me to be a runner but I want to become a writer". "I wish I had your skill and athleticism. I am not good at anything really other than computer science and all that".

"heh that is good to know what is y-" and then they heard a group of people calling them. "would you look at that. A bunch little shits talking and getting to know each other". A group of bullies are disturbing the 2 and trying to bring them down. "oh look who it is.. It is the little shit trying to make friends". Henry got angry because someone is mocking his new friend. "what did you say about my classmate you FUCK?". "oh you heard me pretty well. It looks like you and your piece of shit of a friend should get the hell out of our class 

". Henry was ready to beat the living out of them but Sam stopped him. "let's get out of here it is not worth it". Henry barely agreed. During their exit they get taunted more. "oohh what a bunch of losers trying to be friends. Hehe.. Hahaha.. This is not the end Sam.. Mark my words" said the bully.

meanwhile in class 10-c. Jack got up of his desk and he hears people whispering and gossiping. "look at him.. You can talk shit about him all day and he won't do a thing.."

"hey mercer how bad is it to be a mistake by your parents" jack ignored it but he is furious inside.. He has the urge to kill them but he is holding himself. "look he didn't do damn thing" he walked out of class barely holding himself From staring a fight. "I will make you pay. I will make sure you will see hell" 

To be continued. 


	3. The other world

After the first day of school and a day full of taunting and rumors. The 3 Protagonists get out if their classes and try to head out of the school.

Jack could have got out but he saw a bunch of low lives bullying Henry and Sam. Even though he didn't know the two. He decided to stop the bullying.

"if it isn't the loser couple. Did you think you will get out of school this easily?". "what do you want now?" said sam. "oh all I want is to annoy you even more and the best thing is. You can't do a damn thing about it hahaha". "and why can't we beat you fuckers up?" said Henry. "because you will get suspended. Maybe even expelled for it. 

In here the teachers doesn't give a shit if you started it. If you fight back you will be doomed haha". "WHY YOU-". "hey break it up" said jack. "oohh if it isn't the ever so mysterious jack mercer what?. Are you the third wheel to this relationship. What are you going to do? Oh wait. nothing at all". Jack was one second away from killing the bully. 

But Henry and Sam pulled him. "let's go" said Sam. "yeah. Go and tuck your tails behind your legs. Hahaha". "I want to say.. Thank you for saving us from those little fuckers" said Henry. "yeah we probably would have fought back if it wasn't for you" said Sam. "yeah yeah.. Whatever" said jack. And he began to walk away but. 

"hey we are going to hang out together. Want to join?". Said Henry. "why would I join you? I barely know you." said Jack. "oh come on. We can get to know each other and become friends." said Sam. "yeeshhh. Fine. I will join because I don't have anything else to do" said jack. And the 3 went to hang out and explore the city even more. They were going to a local diner to eat there. But when they were crossing the alley a sound of something falling on the ground appeared behind them.

"what was that?" said Henry. The 3 Protagonists found a mysterious object behind them that wasn't there. "hmmm I want to see it up close" said Sam. "ummm I think we should leave it" said Henry. Then Jack went close to the object and picked it up. "this thing looks interesting". said jack . The other 2 were behind him and were approaching to see it up close.

"what does that do?" said Sam. He clicked some kind of button... And then 3 blacked out.. Not knowing that there are things that will stick with them for the rest of their lives after pressing that button. 

To be continued. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the next chapters will be a small beginning to the action parts of the story.


	4. Enter the nightmare

As sam clicks the button on the object. The 3 high school students black out. They get teleported to another world. Universe 3. The 3 were laying unconscious and couldn't move. Meanwhile there are 2 people talking.

"did we miss to kill a couple of grandurians." said the first. "no.. They look different from them" said the second . "hmmm whatever or whoever they are. We have to kill them." said the first. "can I torture them before we kill them" said the second. "heh.. Fine.. But don't take too long. We have to report back to nano" said the first. 

"hehehehe. Don't worry about it. They will probably die before I even know it." said the second... Jack then woke up on the ground. "what happened?" he sees the school gate. "what... Why is the school gate there?" he gets up and walks to it. As he walks he sees other people appearing.

It looks like they are his school mates. "what.. What are you guys doing here.. And why are you all appearing so suddenly?. He then gets closer to the gate and then... He sees himself standing in front of the gate eyes closed." what.... Who are you?"." and why do you look like me?"..." I... Am you" said the look alike figure. "wh....at?" said jack. "and I will take over your body" said the mysterious figure.

He then opens his eyes. He got a green eye on the left and an orange one on the right. Jack is in disbelief.. Then the figure began to smile slowly.. More and more and more.. Untill.. "AAAGHH" he grabs Jack. But then Jack wakes up on a bed. Heavy breathing. "WHAT... Was that?!".. Heavy breathing begins to slow down... Must have been a dream.. Or a nightmare... And then noticed something.. He was sleeping on his old bed..

"why am I sleeping on my old bed? I thought I moved out"... Jack is confused on what is happening. Seeing the mysterious object. Blacking out. Sees the mysterious gate with a mysterious figure that looks like him and wants to take over his body... "did.. All of that happen?".. I must be super tired.. Now.. Let's check if I am still in a dream or returned back to reality.. He looks overs the room.. It is the same room he used to sleep in when he was a little kid..

He gets up from the bed and suddenly hears a knock. He walks to the door.... As touches the nob.. BAM. A big monster like creature appeared in front of him and grabbed him by his neck.. "WHAT THE.. AGGGHHH".. Now.. Let the games.. begin. 

To be continued.


	5. The Nightmare world

"let the games. Begin.". Jack has fear written all over his face. "What... What Games?". "I will give you a taste of it" said the monster. He then threw jack into the window and jack was falling from a sky and then landed into another window destroying his body and caused bleeding from multiple places. Meanwhile 10 minutes earlier. 

Henry and Sam are in a different place. Henry wakes up. "Arghhhh my head.. Where am I?" looks around.. He is in a class all by himself. "why... Why am I in a class?.. And where is everybody?". He proceeded to get up from the floor and starts to explore the place. He sees that there are drawings and words written all over the walls with.. Blood. "my god this class is fucked up. But why is it like this? And why am I in it?." 

he went outside of the class and into the hall.. It is full of rooms.. And Henry is too afraid to check any of them and then suddenly... He heard a window shatter.. "What.... WHAT WAS THAT?" he sees Jack on the wall landed on the floor bleeding from his head, face, hands. Etc. 

"my God..... JACK!!.". Meanwhile Sam wakes up when he heard the shattering glass. "Ouch.. Everything hurts... What was that?.. Actually.. Where am I?" Sam is laying on a desk in an unknown room. "heh... This all feels like a dream... I have to find out what is going on" Sam went outside of the room into a hall. He noticed what room he was in.. "the teachers room.. What was I doing in there.. And where are the teachers?"..

He then checks the ceiling. He noticed there are drops of blood coming out. "why is there BL.. OOD DROPS... Coming out of a ceiling?!" he saw where the blood is coming and he went straight to the stairs. "this is either a nightmare or someone is bleeding heavily and I have to help him!" he went upstairs and noticed... A sea of blood on the floor.. "WHAT WHY WHO HOW?!!.. THIS IS NOT REAL.. THIS CAN NOT BE REAL!!!" Sam almost fainted before he noticed that there is nothing there... The sea of blood disappeared as if there was nothing there to begin with.. "... I got to get out of this nightmare"

Sam is on the verge of crying.. But he hears someone screaming. "JACK.. HOLD ON BODY!" he realized that was Henry's voice. He rushed to the next floor as quick as he can. " something happened to jack... I.. This.. Is.." Sam's body is getting heavier and heavier. He reached the floor Henry and jack are in and rushes over to them ." HENRY" Henry hears Sam's voice and turns around "SAM". 

Sam noticed Jack laying on the floor. "oh my God.. Jack.. Henry what happened to Jack?!".. "I don't know but he was bleeding heavily.. I ripped some of my clothes to stop the bleeding everywhere... But I he will Need a lot of time to recover.." ARRGGHHHH" jack screamed in pain. "jack.. Go back to sleep you can't move" said Henry. "no... We have to find a way out of here.. Before it kill us"... " it?".. 

Jack then tries to get up. "Jack what are you doing.. You will open your wounds!". Jack then got up on his feet and removes Henry's clothing out of him... "the wounds.. Where are the wounds?!" said Sam. "they disappeared.. This is not the real world.." said jack.. "but then where are we?" said Henry... "I don't know.. But one thing for certain... We have to get out of here" ...... 

"Hehehehehahahaha.. Try to get out as you like.. It won't be pleasant. Hehehaha" 

To be continued. 


	6. Escaping the nightmare

"we have to get out of here" said jack.. But.. Wh-.. What happened to your wounds?!" asked Sam. Jack told his theory about this world.." this world is in our heads.. And what happens here our minds and nerves believe it so we feel it... And there is someone who controls the events happening here.. ".. " someone controling the ev-...what kind of bullshit is this!?" said Henry. 

"if you don't believe me then don't.. It is just a theory after all... But let's cooperate and escape this hell".. The 3 proceeded to check the rooms on every floor together.. They searched everywhere and finally they went to the entrance door of the school.. ".

So.... Do you think this is our way out?" said Sam. "could be... Or it could be our ticket to death. But there is one way to find out." said Jack.. The trio opened the door of the school entrance and got in it... Just to be in the same hall again... "What... Nothing changed!" said Henry.. The door behind them closed....

"hehehehe do you think you escape this easily.. Hahaha.. Let's add more fun to the mental torture"... The trio proceeded to Walk Down the hall trying to find something new.. "jeezzz did we waste our time doing all of that" said Sam. "no.. There got to be something in here" said jack. "look around Jack there is n-..." said Henry but got cut up by a strange noise....

"arrggaaagghhhaggggghhhh".. "What the fuck is that noise?!" said Henry.. And then out of nowhere.... "hehehe the fun just began" said a mysterious figure. And what appeared is a big (8'8 ft) monster behind the trio... "..... Run" said jack. "run with your FUCKING LIFE" screamed Henry.. The trio started running as fast as they can and the big monster was chasing them

"THIS IS THE ONLY TIME ME BEING A RUNNER ACTUALLY HELPED ME IN LIFE" screamed Henry.. The monster was fast and he was close to the trio... Then the place began to change the further they go.. "why are we running if he is just part of our mind?" asked Sam.. "well unless we truly 100% believe it is not real... 

He will kill us the second he catch up" said jack... "hehehe oh don't worry. It will be a quick death. Hehehaha" said the monster.. He is little by little catching up... " you see this door in front of you.. This is the door to escape everything.. But you won't reach it no matter what.

HEHEHAHAHA" said the monster.. As he almost catches Sam.. Jack began to black out... "What is happening... Body Don't fail me now... Now.." and then... Jack's right eye turned orange and the left one turned green just like the mysterious figure at the school gate looked like . Jack grabbed Sam and then ran faster. Grabbed Henry as he was almost out of breath and began to procceed to a door.

" WHAT... HOW CAN THIS BE.. YOU SHOULD'VE NEVER HAD THIS SUCH SPEED!!!" said the monster.. Jack saw a door and said. "brace yourselves" as he ran faster into the door and busted through it escaping the nightmare world. 

To be continued. 


	7. The Final Nightmare

3 chambers opened in a dark and mysterious room and the trio woke up and got out of the chambers... "no.. You weren't supposed to escape my world!"... "What.. Who the hell said that?" said jack.. "yeesshhhh.. That was nerve racking... I almost died" said Sam.. " whoever did this.. I will rip his face open with my OWN BARE HANDS" said Henry..

. The trio saw a man in his 40s staring right at them.. "yeeshhh looks like you escaped. It is quite unexpected.. But like I care..". "what who are you?" asked Sam. "I am doctor issac Hill.. The man who trapped you in that world... And the man who will kill you as well" said the man... "oohh so it is you... Prepare yourself old man..

Because I will show you HELL"... "hehehehaha.. You won't show me a Dann thing.. I didn't kill you in my world.. Then I will kill you here."... "you are powerless.. What can an old man like you do" said Sam....... "... This..."..

"AAARRGGGHHHHAAAAAAAARRRRRAAGGHHHHAAAAAAAAA" the man transformed into the monster form... "What... Are we still in the nightmare world?!".. "no.. We are not.. He can transform into this in both worlds..!" said jack....

"AAAARRRGHH... IN THIS FORM I LIKE TO BE CALLED... NIGHTMARE.. NOW.. LET'S SEE HOW YOU ARE GOING TO FAIR IN THIS!!".... The monster charges right at them.. The trio dodged as quickly as they can... "he is fast" said sam... "What can we do.. WE CAN'T FIGHT HIM" said Henry.. Nightmare charges at them again.. "SCCATER AROUND" screamed jack... The trio dodged and scattered around so nightmare can't take them out at once... "HEHEHEHAHAHA.. YOU THINK THIS WILL STOP ME.ERRRGGAAAHH."

long claws grew on nightmare.. As sharp as a sword... "oh what the hell?" said jack.. Nightmare proceeds to charge at sam. Sam dodged the charge.. But... "AAARRGHHHH" nightmare used his claws to slash Sam... Sam is bleeding from his chest.. "Arghhhh" ... "SAM" Henry charged to save Sam... He grabbed sam and tried to run while nightmare is charging at them. Nightmare slashed Henry too.. And now he is bleeding from his legs

.... Jack can't move from his place out of fear.... Jack is beginning to black out again... "I... Will take care... Of him!"... "ARRRRRRRRGGHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH" Jack's eyes began to turn into different colors as he was screaming... He then stopped.. And opened his eyes... His left eye turned green and his right turned orange... "now.. It is time to have fun" said jack...

"HEHEHEHAAHAAHA.. WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO.. YOUR FRIENDS ARE GOING TO DIE AND ALL YOU DID WAS SCREAMING" said nightmare... "hehehehe.. Let's see about that" said jack.. Nightmare is changing towards Jack... "YOU WILL NOT ESCAPE ME" said nightmare.. Jack then proceeds to charge towards nightmare.. "OH. SO YOU WANT TO DIE THIS BADLY.. DON'T WORRY.. I WILL GIVE YOU A GOOD TASTE OF DEATH!" said nightmare.. And then Jack clung his fist. "DIIIIEEEEE".... Jack punched nightmare and it knocked Issac back... "WHAT.?!!" 

jack then charges at nightmare with speed and punches nightmare multiple times all around his body. Nightmares tries to slash jack but then jack jumps and delivers a kick to the head and then he went and released all his force on nightmare's stomach punching it endlessly with strength and a lot of speed and then he delivers the final blow to the stomach that ended up returning Issac to his normal form... "aagghhhh.. Aghhhgghhah.. Aaaggggaahhhh"

Issac is in pain and bleeding heavily. can barely talk.. And then jack walks up to Issac and picks Issac up from his neck.. Jack wanted to chock Issac to death.. But then Issac said... "ahhhhh... You.... WI... Ll... No.. T... Defe...at .... Gen.... ocide.. And... Espe... cially..... Na.. AGGRRGHHH" Issac died by bleeding to death by the hands of Jack mercer.. Jack threw Issac to the ground. "Aeeehhh.. I will have my time soon enough" said jack? Jack's eyes turned back to normal. Jack went to check on Henry and Sam..

"You guys.. Are you OK?"... "no.. But.. We can manage" said Sam... "is... This it... Can we finally return home?" said Henry.. "no... I don't think so.. It looks like. We have more trouble in our hands to deal with" said jack "and it looks like.. The others will be much much worse.

To be continued. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (finally.. I finished the nightmare arc... This took longer than I expected.. Yeeshh.. Now.. Into the genocide arc)
> 
> (and to be honest. The Nightmare arc could have been better.. I had a different idea to it.. But there was no way to write that idea here)


	8. The Battleship

"this is not the end" said jack. "yesshhh.. I was about get happy because I thought the nightmare ended.. Only for it to be a beginning.. Arrrghhh... This hurts" said Henry while trying to move. "yea..h.. It does hurt a lot.. But.. I will be fine" said Sam.. "can you guys move?" asked jack..

"I can.. Though it is going to hurt a lot" said Sam.. "I can't... My legs have been cut deep.. I won't even try.." said Henry.. "yeeshh I will carry you then" said jack. Jack first ripped out some of his clothing to wrap around Sam's and Henry's wounds. Jack then lifts Henry on his shoulder to carry him. "this room is.. Interesting to say the least..we came out of chambers.. Who ever built this is a genius" said Sam. "well that genius almost killed us and now he is dead right in front of us" said jack. 

"ummm guys.. Look over there" Henry points to something. "... What the fuck?" said jack. "there... Are more than 3 chambers here.!" said Sam. "look at this one.. It has a fiber like strings inside it.. And those ones.. Those have different structures and set ups to them.. It looks like they were used for something other than the nightmare world" said sam.. "well... Whatever it is.. We need to get the fuck.. *coughs* out of here" said Henry. "agreed" said both of Jack and Sam. They see that the door is made out of metal and it looks automatic.

"wow.. This is advanced" said sam. jack then pushed a button. The door then opened."not too advanced" said jack. The trio got out of the mysterious chamber room and into a.... "What..The.. Fuck?!" said Henry while being shocked. "why... Are we flying?" questioned Sam.. "and what are we on.. Exactly?" questioned Jack.. The trio looks around the place.. It is very big and has a lot of technology in it. "this place is fully made out of metal" said sam.

"guys.. Are we on.. A Battleship?" questioned Henry.. "well whatever it is.. It looks like nightmare and his friends work here.. And they might be close now" said jack. The trio were filled with fear. Nightmare was hard. But now it looks like they have to go pass someone who is equally strong or worse than him.. "I don't want to see anymore of these monster like creatures.." said Henry. "but. He was human before turning into a monster" said Sam. The trio then see a stairway up. 

"well it looks like we have to advance upwards" said jack. "let's be careful. Anything can happen" said Sam. Jack then went up the stairs carefully so he won't drop Henry and Sam went up quietly and slowly to not draw any attention. The trio then reached a floor full of rooms. "yeeshh. If we search these rooms we won't finish till tomorrow. Let's just continue going forward.. As the trio started to move.. They heard footsteps coming forward.. They stopped in their track panicking..

" oh no.. What are we going to do!?" said Sam." let's enter one of the rooms" said Henry. The 3 entered a random room to hide from whoever is approaching. They hid until the footsteps disappeared. "wooh. That was close" said Henry. "too close" said Sam.. The trio then saw 2 mysterious balls in front of them. "What.. Are those?" asked Henry. "not a clue" said Sam. 

Then Sam proceeded to grab one of the balls. The ball reflected electricity. "woohh. Pretty cool". Sam then proceeded to harden his grip on the ball a little bit.. And the ball shattered and... "AAAARGGGHHHHHH" 

T o be continued. 


	9. Powers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trio will obtain some mysterious powers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes yes. There is a plot hole here. But it will be answered so much later in the story. Maybe in 40 chapters or so. I have so much ideas for this story. Just you wait. It will be popular..... Someday

"ARRRGHHHH" Sam is in pain after the mysterious orb broke. "SAM.. ARGGH" Henry tried to scream but he is in pain too. Finally the screaming and pain of Sam went away. "Are you ok Sam?" jack asked. "I.... Don't know" said Sam. "well whatever it is we should not get close to the second orb" said Henry. "but... Look at my body.." said Sam while smiling. "it.... Healed.." said jack while confused to how Sam's body healed.. "how about we use the -" said Sam before he heard footsteps.

"there is an intruder on this ship. Let's find and kill them"... "that's.. NOT GOOD" said Henry. "quick. Use the second on Henry while I block the door" said jack. Sam grabbed the second orb and went to Henry. "this is going to hurt" said Sam. Sam gave the orb to Henry and made Henry grip it tight untill it breaks.. "AAARGGHH" Henry screamed in pain for a little bit but he then got up.. 

"woohho.. I.. Feel amazing." said Henry. "the soldiers are about to break down this door.. What are we going to do?!" said jack. "OPEN THE DOOR" the solders yelled. ".... Let them in" said Sam. "huh" said jack. "just do it" said Sam. Jack then got away from the door and went next to Sam and Henry. "What are you planning?" asked Jack. The door then falls down and the soldiers got in the room. ".. This" said Sam.

Something was coming out of Sam's hand. He pointed his fingers at the soldiers and a shock of electricity came out of his hand and shocked the soldiers. They were screaming in pain. Some had blood come out of their mouth and some had their eyes explode. Sam then stopped the electricity attack. "my God... What.. Was what?" jack asked. "that was... Electricity" said Henry. "dude.. You had electricity come out of your figer tips" said Henry. "yeah... And it is tiring.. Yeeshh." said Sam. 

"you got those powers after you broke the orb... That means... Henry got a power too" said jack.. "OOOH. I wonder what mine will be.. Hopefully it is amazing" Sam Henry.. "there is no time to play around.. Let's get out of here" said Sam. Both Jack and Henry nod in agreement and got out of the room going to another stairwell. "this is going to be dangerous. But here goes nothing" said Sam. 

Meanwhile. "What.. Is happening?".. "WHY WERE THE POWER ORBS IN ONE OF THE SOLDIERS ROOMS?!!" said ?

"Sir.. I don't know.. But I think a couple of soldiers sneaked into the safe room and took the orbs.." said one of the soldiers... "I... WILL FIND WHOEVER TOOK THE POWER ORBS AND SLAUGHTER HIS ENTIRE BLOODLINE" said ? In anger.. 

"Aeegghh.. Send more soldiers to take care of the intruders. Kill them and retrieve the orbs.. And find out who took my orbs" said ?. "sir yes sir" said the soldier.. "this is not the end intruders.. You will see what is the true meaning of hell in this world really means"

To be continued. 


	10. Genocide

The crew is heading upward towards the next floor. "why are the stairs in this Battleship so damn big?" asked Henry. "I mean.. This is a gigantic Battleship.. So what do you expect?" said jack. "I know... But they could have built more rooms if it was just smaller" said Henry. "maybe it is big for nightmare when he is in his monster form" said Sam. "well whatever the reason.. It doesn't matter.we are close to the end" said jack. 

The trio reached the next level..and a lot of soldiers are waiting for them. "shit .. There are a lot of soldiers for Sam to handle" said Henry. "yeah too many" said Sam.. "how about.. You try your power" said jack to Henry. "but i don't know what it is and how to use it" said Henry. "yeeshhh.. Just feel the flow.. That's what happened to me.. You have to focus and it will appear before you even know it" said Sam. "ummmm.. I think that's a big risk..considering that we will die and... Your explanation isn't good enough" said jack.

"yeah.. I don't think I understood one thing from what you said" said Henry. "let's spread around and find them" said one of the soldiers. "..... Shit" said jack.. "well.. It is now or never. Go and try to use your powers on them now" said jack. "I told you I ca-" Henry said. 

"hey. They are here" said one of the soldiers. "fine.. I will do it" said Henry. Henry jumps out of his hiding place and tries to use his power by concentrating. "take that you rats" said Henry.... Nothing happened. "huh?" said Henry. "FIRE" said one of the soldiers all aiming at Henry. "HENRY" screamed Sam and Jack. "AAA SHIT" screamed Henry.

The solders all shot at him and out of fear. Henry used his power to send the bullets back to the soldiers without even knowing. "AAAAA... aaa.. Huh?" Henry was confused until he saw the soldiers were all on the floor dead and some were Injured.. "ummm what just happened?" asked Henry. "I.. Think you used your power on them" said jack.

"wait what?.. But what was it?" asked Henry.. "I think it was.. Some kind of shock wave.." said Sam. "well whatever it is.. You just used your power to save yourself. Good job" said jack.. "yeah.. Great fucking job. I almost died" said Henry. "I think it is for the better we move on and never talk about this ever" said Sam. "yeah agreed" said Henry. "yeah.. Let's try to get the hell out of here" said jack. The trio continued to their path to the final level... 

Meanwhile. "ARRGHHH.. HOW ARE THOSE 3 ROACHES STILL ALIVE?" asked the monster. "sir I don't know.. It looks like they knew how to use the power of the orbs correctly." said the soldier. "AEHGHHH.. DID YOU FIND WHO STOLE THE POWER ORBS AND PUT IT IN THAT ROOM." said the monster. "I am checking the camera feed sir.. I did find who stole the orbs" said the soldier. "THEN TELL ME SO I CAN KILL HIM AND HIS ENTIRE FAMILY" said the monster. "ummm sir.. You won't be happy about it" said the soldier.. The soldier showed the monster the camera feed..

".... WHAT?!!" screamed the monster. "HOW DID HE SNEAK PAST MY BATTLESHIP?!!" said the monster in anger.. "genocide sir.. I don't know" said the soldier.. ". Did you really say my name.." said genocide. "sorry sir.. It was on accident.. I didn't mean t-" said the soldier before he got grabbed. "don't call me by that.. Only the mutants can" said genocide.

"yes sir.. It won't happen again" said the soldier. Genocide dropped the soldier. "well.. They are close to the final level... And when they reach it.. It will be the end of them."

To be continued.


	11. The final floor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating. I have monthly exams and mid terms in the same month ;-;. I won't be able to update much. So please be patient.  
> Thanks

The trio reached the next floor. "yeeshhh.. I am tired.. How long did it take to make the stairs alone?!" said Sam. "don't care.. Doesn't matter.. We made it" said jack. They are breathing heavily. "why are... We even.. Going up?" asked Henry. "do you think jumping from a flying ship will be a better idea." said jack. "no.. But why are we going up?" asked Henry. "because it looks like the control center of the ship is up somewhere.. We checked everywhere." said Sam. 

"oh.. Good to know" said Henry. The trio then explore the current floor level.. "yeeshh.. It is a pretty long walk.. I might die now" Said Sam. "get it together.. We don't know what will appear now" said jack.. "you make it sound like there is something here that will kill us.. We have powers now. We shouldn't wor-" said Henry before the trio... see a gigantic door in front of them... "ummm guys.. I don't see any... more stairs" said Henry.. 

"that's one big door..... I don't know if it is even a good idea to enter" said jack. "yeah.. I agree.. We don't even know what's inside" said Sam.. "yeah let's just get out of here" said Henry.. "no.. We should continue" said jack."HUH??!" said Henry. "well... It is not like we have another place to go to.. We have to continue" said Sam. "guys this is not a good idea.. We shouldn't go In" said Henry while panicking. "why.. You are the one who said we shouldn't worry because we have powers..though I don't" said jack.. "and it is too late.. There is no turning back now" said jack. 

The door then began to open on it's own. "uggghhh guys.. How did you open it?" said Sam.. "we.....Didn't" said jack.. The door then completely opened and revealed what's in the room. There was a soldier standing next to a control panel. "welcome strangers.. To your doom" said the soldier. "HEY.. WHY DID YOU TRY TO KILL US?!" asked Henry. "Henry... No offense but that's a stupid" said jack. "we are on their Battleship you know" said Sam. "you should have died by master nightmare's hands... You should have never walk here into this room" said the soldier. 

"and now you shall die" said the soldier. "well now I feel stupid for panicking before entering this room.. Well let's get this over with" said Henry... The trio then charged into the room and attack the soldier.. They landed a hit on him pretty easily and knocked him down.. "... That's all he got?.. I was expecting something else" said jack. "yeah that looked too easy.. There must be someone else here" said Sam.

"you guys should stop worrying.. It doesn't look like there is anyone here.. Except for this giant... Seat...." said Henry.. "ummm guys.. Don't you think it is strange that someone like him are in this room and not someone who can easily.. Kill" said Henry.. "yeah it is strange but there doesn't seem to be anyon-" said Sam before he got Interrupted.

"ahhhhh.. Even in this he fails me" said a mysterious voice behind a giant seat like object. The door then shuts down behind the trio. "oh God damn it" said jack. "WHAT.. WHO IS THERE?!!" asked Henry while panicking hard.. A man appears from behind the object.. "why does it matter.. You will just die now" said the mysterious man. "now.. Let's how painful... Your deaths will be" 

To be continued. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading my story :). Are you enjoying it?. Comment if you like it so far or see it repetitive. I will take any criticism.. Just don't go bashing It without a reason


	12. The Final Confrontation

the trio meet a mysterious man.. "who are you? And why are you trying to kill us?" Said jack. "the names is Victor genocide. I have to kill you for getting in my plans." said Victor. "genocide.. What kind of surname is that?" asked Henry.

"my parents died shortly after I was born... I don't even know what village I was in and hell... I don't have a real name.. Doctor Issac gave me the name Victor and I gave myself the surname genocide". "I was picked up by doctor Issac 24 years ago during the siege" said Victor. 

"wait.. What fucking siege?" said Henry. "and where the fuck are we? And how is this ship flying? And how did this doctor Issac turn into a god damn monster?" said jack. "hehehe. I don't need to answer any of your questions though I would never imagine humans from universe 72,642 would be here in universe 3" said victor.. "universe 3? What is this place?" asked Henry. "I will not answer any of your questions.. It is time for you to die now" said Victor.

Victor jumped off of the control panel section and into where the trio were standing. "I hope you are experts at fighting. It would be boring if you aren't" said Victor. Henry siwinged a punch and tried to hit victor but he caught the hand. " tsk tsk tsk. That is not how you fight." said Victor. Victor punched Henry and threw him into Jack and Sam. Jack dodged but Sam couldn't react fast and got hit and knocked off by Henry.

"oohh it looks like there is someone who can dodge. But can you fight?" asked Victor. "well. Let's find out" said jack. Jack swings a punch but Victor caught it. Jack then tired to punch with the other hand and Victor caught it too. "it doesn't look like you are any different" said Victor. "heheheh oh really" said jack. Then Jack kneed victor in the stomach and headbutted him as hard as he can which left both dizzy and bleeding a little bit.. 

"arghhhh... Hehehehahaha.. You are not bad kid. But can you keep up" said Victor. Jack wipes the blood off of his forehead and says. "heh.. Bring it on". Victor punched jack in the face and jack kneed Victor in the stomach again and tried to punch Victor but Victor caught Jack's hand and punched jack in the stomach 3 times before he knocks jack off and began to hit jack while downed.

"ahhhhh what are we going to do?. Jack is getting beaten up" said Henry "arrghh I don't know... Ummm.. I will distract him. I want you to do something when I give you a signal." said Sam. "what do you want me to do?" asked Henry..

Meanwhile Victor is beating jack up. "are you going to give up tough boy." said victor. Jack's face is red and has scar on his face. "not quite yet" said jack. "well there is nothing left in yo-" said Victor. Sam then electrocutes Victor and Jack as well. "I am sorry Jack." said Sam. "arrghh why you little shit" said victor. The electricity is effecting victor but not much to the point of injury. Sam stops electrocuting and Victor is now a little bit dizzy and weak from before.

Sam went running even though the attack took so much out of him to pick Jack up. Sam drags jack from Victor. "I am sorry Jack. Forgive me" said Sam. "arrghh it hurts.. Just let me stand" said jack. Jack stood up barely with both of his legs. "you are one tough son of a bitch." said jack. "heh.. But you are one durable weakling. I will give you that" said victor. Victor went charging into Sam and Jack but the effects of the electricity made him slower. While Henry is doing something else. "ahhhh just focus.. Just focus." said Henry. 

Jack went charging towards Victor while barely holding his balance. both clinching their fists. Jack hit victor in the face while victor hit Jack's ribs. Jack hits victor with a strong upper cut. Victor tries to kick Jack's face but Jack grabs Victor's leg and elbows him to the face and pulls his leg Knocking him. Jack began to hit Victor while he is down. After a couple of hits. Victor grabbed Jack by the neck and Strangled him hard making Jack leave the attack and focus on struggling out of the hold..

"heheh. No escape from this now." said victor. "no... Arrgh... Sam" said jack. Sam used his electricity powers on the both of them again. Victor tried to keep the hold but he let go because of the pain. Both men are now severely hurt. Sam is exhausted. Jack began to crawl out from victor. Victor began to get up. "aaahhhhh.. You... Will pay.. For what you did" said Victor. "how are you standing up?" asked Jack while counting to crawl. "ahhh I don't know.. But you won't be able to move when I am done with you.. Being a coward by Crawling out of the way. You are at your limits.. And you know that you won't beat me... So just give up and let me kill you". "I am not crawling because I am a coward.. I am crawling because I don't want to get hit with you" said jack. "Huh?!". "NOW HENRY" Sam gave Henry the signal. 

Henry went charging with all his speed towards victor while focusing his powers to hit and kill genocide. "FOCUS. MY. POWEERRSS." victor tried to dodge but Sam with what's left of his energy stunned victor with an electric blast which gave Henry an advantage. "arrrghhhh DAMN YOU". "HEEYYAAAAAARRGG" Henry hit victor with a punch mixed with him shock powers which made genocide flying into the walls of the ship almost destroying them. "aaarghhh. It Hurts so much." Henry's arm has been fractured.. 

"well.. It looks like everyone here is either injured... Or close to death." said jack while laying on the ground in pain. "speak for yourself. You can die at any minute now." said Henry. "no time... For talking.. Just go and check the damn control panel or.. Whatever" said jack. "right on-" said Sam. ".... He.. Hehe... Ehehehhahah.. *coughing blood*.. I am not finished.... Yet" said genocide. "HUH!". Victor falls off. "I... Will show you... My real strength." said victor. Victor began to turn pale and began to get bigger little by little while screaming in pain. The trio are exhausted and can't do anything. "get away from him. NOW" said jack..

Genocide is beginning to get up while transforming. He turned into a monster just like nightmare. He transformed into a 9'2 monster. "ahhhh. If only I had the power of the other mutants. Then I wouldn't have to transform." said genocide. "power of.. Other.... Mutants.. There are more?!" said Sam. "yes.. And they are stronger than me.. You won't be able to defeat them... Because you won't walk out of here alive to even see them." said genocide. Genocide walked towards the trio. Jack can't move his body. Sam is exhausted and can barely walk. Henry is experiencing a lot of pain on his arm." Henry. Take Sam and go away" said jack.. 

"but what about you?" asked Sam. "don't worry about me. Just do it". Henry grabbed Sam and tried to go far away from genocide. ." looks like you won't do anything to me any more. This is the end for you. Say goodbye to the world of the living." said genocide. He picked up Jack from the ground. "What a disappointing end. At least you gave me a challenge.. That hasn't happened in years." said genocide.

He threw jack into the wall. Jack is experiencing pain that he never got in his life until now. Jack's vision began to become pitch black. And then.......". Hehehe.. It looks like It is my turn now". genocide is approaching jack while Sam and Henry are trying their best to get away. "tsk tsk tsk tsk tsk tsk. Say goodbye now jack" said genocide while trying to stomp Jack's head. 

Jack opened his eyes and got up blocking genocide's stomp. "WHAT?!" genocide is shocked. He can't believe it. Jack's eyes turned orange and green. "THIS CAN'T BE. YOU SHOULD HAVE BEEN DEAD" said genocide. Jack then deflects the stomp and went to punch genocide in the stomach multiple times. "ARGH WHY YOU LITTLE -". Jack then goes behind genocide and punched his back hard. Then went and punched genocide's knees. Genocide tries to punch jack but he is dodging and countering. "HE IS TOO FAST.. WHY IS HE TOO FAST?". Jack then went Infront if genocide and punched him in the face.

"aaarrghhh" genocide then opens his eyes and looked into Jack's eyes.. They are different than before. He can see anger.. Hatred.. Death. By just looking at them.... ".... Now... Time for a finale" said jack. "huh?!". Jack went to genocide so fast that he Victor couldn't see his movement. And went all out on genocide's stomach punching it without stopping destroying genocide's organs and he is still continuing the assault. 

Then he charged his hand for one final blow. He hit one final punch going through genocide's body and into his organs. He removed his hand from genocide and then punched him away into the control panels stairs.. "Wow jack.. That was amazing.. You saved us again by using this power of yours.. When did you get it?" said Sam. "yes Jack.. There were only two orbs. How did you get your powers?" asked Henry... Jack began to shake.. "ummm jack.. Is there something wrong?" asked Henry. 

Jack's body is shaking non stop. "jack you are beginning to scare me.." said Sam. ".. Aeerrghhh AARRAAAHHGGHHH" jack Is screaming out of pain.. There is something coming out of jack. "JACK.. WHAT IS HAPPENING.. WHAT IS THIS COMING OUT OF YOUR BODY?!" Sam and Henry are terrified of what is happening.. "AAARRGHHHHHHH AAAAAAAAHHHH..." the thing got out of Jack's body.. It looks like him. "What the fuck is that!!!??" Asked Henry..

".... Heheh... Eheheh.. HEHEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHAHA.. FINALLY.. I AM OUT.. I AM FINALLY OUT OF MERCER'S BODY. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA." 

To be continued. 


	13. Life Or death

"HAHAHAHAHA". "the soul that came out of Jack... It is laughing!!?" said Sam. "argh.. What ha-.. What.. WHAT ARE YOU?" screamed jack In terror and confused to why the figure that looks like him is in front of him laughing. "I am finally free from this worthless body" said the figure. The figure grabs Jack by the neck and slams him to the ground. "JACK" screamed both sam and Henry. 

"you two. Don't even try to do anything or I will make you suffer too. I have waited years for this to happen. To get out of you to cause chaos, kill and make those who wronged me suffer. Including you. I can't kill you because my body is linked to your soul. If you die then I will die. But. I can make you suffer as much as I want without feeling one strand of pain. I will take over your body someday. Weather it is in your sleep. Or walking on a normal day.. Or you trying to defeat me. I will have your body.. And... Your freedom" said the jack figure.

The trio are trembling in fear of what is in front of them. The figure threw jack to sam and Henry. The figure went to the control panel of the ship. "I have no time for clicking buttons" said the jack figure. He punched the panel and destroyed it. Opening the door and Destroying the auto pilot with it. "error. Error. The auto pilot has been destroyed. Error error. The ship is going down". "What. The fuck did you just do" said Sam. He noticed something in a tube "so this ship can teleport huh.". He grabbed an object that looks like the one that teleported them into universe 3. " I don't care about you two as. I only care about mercer. 

You will find a way to escape the ship. Or you will die". "hey.. HEY. HOW ARE WE GOING TO ESCAPE?!!" yelled Henry. "you will have to figure it out". "figure it out.. THE SHIP IS ABOUT 2 MINUTES AWAY FROM HITTING THE GROUND" yelled jack.. The figure punched the wall multiple times and made a big hole "well. I will see you later." he jumped out of the battle ship into the free sky and disappeared. The trio are panicking "oh man this is bad. What are we going to do?!" said Henry. "we ca-" said jack. 

The ship is beginning to go down vertically. "well shit" said jack. The trio are beginning to slide from the room. "woohh. Woooooh.". The trio began to fall down in the ship. "Hey. We have to destroy that wall or we will fall and die." I can't destroy walls. I have electricity for power" said Sam. "but I can" said Henry. "concentrate. Focus. Transmit. RELEASE". Henry used his powers to destroy the wall but it injured his other arm. "arrghh damn it". The trio fell from the hole in the ship into the open sky. "ummm.. WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO" screamed Henry. "AAAAAAAHHH.. I DON'T WANT TO DIE" screamed Sam.

"yeeeshhh try to use your pow-" Said jack. "Hey. look there" jack pointed to two objects falling in the sky... "that's.. A power orb" said Henry. "and that is the object that teleported us here" said Sam. "how did they get here?!" said jack. The power orb and the object got close to the trio. Jack grabbed the power orb and Sam grabbed the teleporing object.

"well here goes nothing" said jack. Jack pressed tightly to the orb and it broke transmitting it's power to jack. "AAARGHHH.. AAAAHH" jack was in pain when he got the powers. "jack are you alri-?" asked Sam. "no time to ask just put 72,642" Said jack. Sam can only see the button and nothing else "I DON'T KNOW HOW" screamed Sam. "SHHIITTTTTT" screamed Henry. "screw it" jack pressed the button and then... It all turned black.. The trio then woke up. "Arrrghhhh my head.. What happened?" said Sam. "arrgghh my arms.. It hurts" said Henry. "we... We are back.." said jack. The trio then noticed the object laying besides them...

"This.. Is an adventure I don't want to explore again" said Henry. Jack grabbed the object. "I will keep it with me" said jack. "you will WHAT?" asked Sam. "this damn thing was the reason we almost died" said Sam. "yeah... But now we have powers.." said jack.. Sam then tried his powers.... It didn't work. "well.. It looks like it works only there.. That is good to know" said jack. "hold up.. What time is it?" asked Henry. They walk out of the alleyway into the sidewalk. 

They see a pedestrian walking by. "hey can you tell us what time is it now." asked Sam. "sure darling. It.. Is.. 3:27 pm" said the lady. "thanks Mrs." Said Henry. "you are welcome darlings" said the lady. She walked away. "3:27 pm?.. We got out of school at 2:20 pm.. And it took us 7 minutes to walk to the alleyway." said Sam while analyzing. 

"it felt like we were in there for a day." said Henry. "well we walked out of there alive somehow but still I don't how we even did and how they knew what universe we are from. And.. Who was that figure. and why does he look like me?. ... We should keep this universe thing to ourselves and not tell anybody about it. Got it" Said jack. 

"got it" said both Sam and Henry. "Alright. And Henry go and buy another uniforms. It looks like it's sleeves got torn during the battle." said jack. "alright I will do that tomorrow. I have a spare at the house" said Henry. "alright.. Let's go and eat lunch in the diner you told me about.. I am starving" said jack.

"alright let's go" said Sam. The trio then went to the diner together to eat and reflect on what happened while keeping it a secret. Meanwhile in universe 3. Two mysterious men wearing cloaks appeared in front of the ship's ruin. "Oi.Oi.Oi. What happened here?" said the first man. "it looks like the ship fell down to it's doom" said the second. "but.. Doctor Issac never failed with his creations" said the first. "it looks someone defeated nightmare and genocide and made the ship go down" said the second. 

"someone defeating two of the mutants.. Heheheha that's very interesting" said the first.. "yeah.. No one came close to hurting the mutants before" said the second. 

"well.. They were the weakest mutants." said the first. "Issac was the smartest of the mutants and genocide was... Ahem. The first of the 9" said the second. "we have to go back and report to the base... He won't be happy" said the first. "he's never happy. He is the reason we are monsters who lost themselves to the bloodshed that's called life...there is no turning back now" said the second. 

"I just wish it was possible... Let's just go and get it over with nano" 

"yeah.. Right behind you" 

To be continued. 


	14. Home

After the trio went and ate lunch at the diner after their encounters in universe 3 they agreed not to talk about it with anyone other than each other. The trio then returned to their homes. "alright this day was something to remember. I don't think we will ever return to it again... Well I hope that" said jack. "yeah.. I hope we never return to that world again" said Henry. "but what about that figure of yours in the other world. He is still there but we don't know where exactly" said Sam. "yeah.. I don't how and why he just came out like that" said jack. "it has hatred towards you even though he has the same body and like he said. If you die he will die as well." said Sam.

"look.. We don't know anything about how we even got to universe 3 and how this thing can teleport us their let alone a guy who looks like me who has hatred towards me for no reason" said jack. "jack.. Are you hiding something from us that we don't know?" said Sam. "no... I don't think so" said jack. "What do you mean you don't think so?" said Henry. "look.. Let's return to our homes and talk about this tomorrow after school. It will be for the better" said jack.

"alright but don't hide anything from us" said Sam. "and don't go to that world while you are in your apartment wanting to explore. We barely made it out alive because we had each other's powers... Or whatever they were" said Henry. "don't worry. I won't do that. I will wait for you guys tomorrow after school.. If we walk out of there without blood on our clothes" said jack. "Wait. What?!" asked Henry. "oh nothing. I am saying we will run into those assholes again and we have to watch our backs tomorrow" said jack.

"alright... Just try to make it clear next time" said Sam. "alright.. Goodbye everyone. I will see you tomorrow at school" said jack. The trio then split up to go to their homes. "... Blood on.. Our clothes.. What was I thinking?" said jack. "where did that come from.. It felt weird.. Yet.. Right" said jack.

"arrggh.. Let's not think of anything.. I will meet with them after school and check a couple of things. We won't go into that world.. I wish not" said jack while remembering what his figure said. ". I can't kill you because my body is linked to your soul. If you die then I will die. But. I can make you suffer as much as I want without feeling one strand of pain. I will take over your body someday. Weather it is in your sleep. Or walking on a normal day.. Or you trying to defeat me. I will have your body.. And... Your freedom". 

"ahhhh... Just let the day end on a good note" said jack. Jack then arrives at his apartment room. He is checking for the keys.. "ahhhh.. Where did it go.. I hope it didn't get dropped out of my pocket there.. Please please.. Just be here" jack then found it in his backpack. " surprised nobody stole our backpackd while we were there. It has been there for an hour" said jack. Jack then opens the door and checks the clock on the desk. " it is 5:39 pm.

Today is the first day and they didn't give us any homework.. All I can do is think now.. I will just go to bed early and hope I will be in deep sleep.. Ahhh... I hope this thing won't be the end of me" said jack.. He put the mysterious object that teleported him to universe 3 on the desk and went to bed. "the only thing I can do is... Wish this was all just.... A dream" jack then went to sleep after saying this and tried to make himself think positive things. "I... Miss my parents. Going here really sucks. Well. Good night mom. Good night dad" said jack before closing his eyes and falling asleep.. 

Meanwhile. "yesshhhh what was Jack thinking.. He is hiding something but won't spill it out.. He looks afraid.. He must have known why this other side of him hates him so much.. make those who wronged me suffer. Including you... That's what he said.. Ahhhh I will have to press him on this tomorrow.. For now.. I have to go home to my parents. Hope they don't notice my dirty clothes. 

Sam enters the house. "mom. Dad. I am home.". Sam got greeted by his parents. "Sam. Honey how was school and why are your clothes dirty?" asked his mother. "it was ok.. Though it was a mess too. But I made new friends" said Sam. "awww. That is wonderful honey." said Mrs. Williams. "mom. Stop calling me honey" said Sam. "hehehe.. That will never happen honey." said Mrs. Williams. "only in your dreams kiddo" said a voice coming down the stairs. 

"dad.. I am not a kid anymore. Just call me Sam" said Sam. "kid I don't care if you are 16, 32 or 70. I will always see you as a kid call you kiddo no matter what age you will be" said Mr. Williams. "yeeeshhh.. Fine. Just don't embarrass me dad. And... Thanks" said sam. "hehehe.. You are welcome kiddo" said Mr. Williams. "now dinner will be ready in 5 minutes. Do you want to eat with us honey and talk about your friends that you made" said Mrs. Williams.

"in a couple of minutes mom. I need to think about something" said Sam. "oohh what is that kiddo?" asked Mr. Williams. "oh it is a role playing game we came up with and we are trying to make it's characters" said Sam. "oohhh. I haven't played those types of games since my college days. I used to play emperors vs warlords back in my time. And it was one of the best role playing game of it's time. It might still be the best even till now" said Mr. Williams. "heh. It is kinda nice hearing about your old times dad.But I have to go to my room and think of the characters. I will see you guys in 20 minutes. Love you" said Sam while going up. 

"can you wait 20 minutes for him?" said Mrs. Williams. "of course. Anything for my son" said Mr. Williams. Sam entered his room and closed the door behind him. "Ahhhhhh.. This was scary. Even though we walked out alive.. I still feel like I will die any minute now.. That.. Doctor Issac.. He was a monster who was conducting experiments on others.. He turned himself into a monster. A big monster with claws that can peirce through anything.. I was lucky it was only a small part of my body.. But he almost cut Henry's leg off.. I.. Should thank Henry not only for standing up for me... But for saving me... 

"But Those... Those chambers.. They were so many of them.. And there was one that had somebody in it but I didn't have the guts to open it or help in any way.. I hope they are alright whoever it is... Ahhhhhh. I don't think I can ever stop thinking of the horror that I saw.. It was only an hour.. But it felt like a whole day... I.. Don't want to go into that God forsaken world ever again.. I can only hope.. For now... I need to rest my head and go downstairs to eat dinner with mom and dad.. I hope they won't ask me what I was doing in those 3 hours"

said Sam. Sam rested his head on the Bed's pillow and waited for the remaing 15 minutes to pass. Sam then began to think about what happened today and then he closed his thinking. "ahhhh I will go and eat dinner now. Don't want my parents to wait for me. Here we go" Sam then went outside of his room and into the kitchen to eat with his parents..

Meanwhile. "if we walk out of there without blood on our clothes. What did he mean by that?.. He sounded different then what I saw in universe 3.. Did his figure get to him.. Is this figure already taking control of his body little by little? .. Should I be worried?... Ahhhhh it hurts thinking about anything now... That.. victor genocide.. He really made me fear for my life more than ever. even with this power... I was close to death... And I injured my arm.. Though it doesn't show.. It still hurts a lot this is one of the few times that being a runner actually helped me" said Henry.

Henry arrived at his parents house. And enters through the front door. "I am home." said Henry. "oh kid. How are you?" asked Mr. Jones. "hi dad I am fine. How are you?" asked Henry. "I am good. How was school?" said Mr. Jones. "well. I made some new friends.. Their names are Jack and Sam" said Henry. "oohh.. Can you tell me about them tomorrow" said Mr. Jones. "tomorrow. Why not now?" asked Henry. "I have work Henry. And you know that. Your mom is out buying groceries. But I have to return to work." said Mr. Jones. 

"ahhhh I only see you about 6 hours a week" said Henry. "oh come on Henry. You of all people should know by now that my job is important and I have to work to support you and your mother" said Mr. Jones. "ahhhh.. I know.. But I also know that you won't come home tomorrow.. You will be working over time and take more shifts." said Henry. "ahhh kid.. Don't be like that.. I do enjoy my job.. But I do as well love you and your mom and spend more time with you.. I just don't have" said Mr. Jones.. "ahhh. Promise me you when you finish your job. You will spend time with me and mom." said Henry. 

"I promise you son. I will keep my promise. When I return from my work I will spend time with you and your mother" said Mr. Jones. Alright. Now.. You should go to work. Love you dad." said Henry." love you too son... But here is the thing.. I am waiting for your mother to return so she can prepare dinner. Heheh" said Mr. Jones. "seriously old man.. You could have just said that from the beginning" said Henry. "yeah I am too hungry to go and miss Elizabeth's cooking. Restaurants and our hospital chiefs can't match your mom's cooking." said Mr. Jones.

"ahhh then I will talk to you about my friends during dinner." said Henry. "I guess you will. Oh. And how is your working to be a runner going?" asked Mr. Jones. "dad... Ahhhh.. It is going alright.. I kinda beginning to like being a runner" said Henry. "wait.. Really?.. You are beginning to love being a runner?! " asked Mr. Jones. "but I still want to be a writer like grandpa" said Henry..

"ahhhh fair enough kid. Fair enough" said Mr. Jones. "I have to undress now. If you excuse me" said Henry. "well now I noticed it. Why are your sleeves torn apart?" asked Mr. Jones. "well... They both got stuck by something and got torn" said Henry. 

"...... They got stuck by something.. Ahhhh.. Kid just be careful next time.. I can pay for more uniforms but the school has a limited amount for everyone. If you tear more then you would have to wear the torn ones" said Mr. Jones. "alright dad I will be careful next" said Henry. "alright go undress before your mother comes and see this." said Mr. Jones. "alright dad. I will be in my room while mom comes back" said Henry. Henry climbed up the stairs and into his room. He entered his room and changed his clothes.

"ahhhh.. Making things up is kinda hard.. My dad might have believed that but he won't believe more if this keeps happening. Ahhh. At least my jeans were already torn off because that is a part of today's fashion.. And mom kinda liked it.. But... . Aahhhhhhh. Please.. Don't make me return to that world.. That world is full of death and I don't want to be lost forever there while making my parents worry for the rest of their lives. Ahhhh I should just rest up" said Henry before. 

"Henry. Deer. I am home" said Mrs. Jones. "there is my mom calling. I got to help her unload the groceries. Well let's leave the thinking tomorrow and for now. Let's enjoy the day.. I am coming!" said Henry.... Meanwhile in the unknown the 2 cloaked men arrived at their location.

"sir we return with important news" said nano. "hmmm?". There is a mysterious man behind a chair made out of stone. His face looks fucked up and is connected to wires.. "Issac.. And genocide are dead." said nano. "r....rrrgghhhh.". "and not only that. But the 3 orbs of power have been stolen. Possibly at use" said the second man. "rrrrrgghhhhhh... Nano.. Soul.... Who.. Killed... Them?" asked the mysterious man. 

"sir.. We don't know.. Whoever did that must have used the power of the orbs.. The ship collapsed as well. Said nano."rggggh... If it weren't for the pain that I have.. You two wouldn't be here for that long." said the mysterious man. "we are sorry sir. We will try our best to catch whoever did it" said nano. "rrghhhhh. You.. Better.. Do... You.. Are.. Dismissed" said the mysterious man....

""thank you sir." said nano. The 2 walked out of the unknown place and returned into universe 3. "I HATE HIS GUTS" said the second. "calm Down soul. You know he can't kill me. And if he kills you that will be a big loss considering Issac died and can't make anyone into mutants again." said nano.

"arrrghhh.. He will pay for using me as a puppet." said soul. "you know. Without him. We wouldn't be mutants. And you would have died because of those bullies." said nano. "yes.. And because of him.. My bullies were the ones who died.. And I made sure to give them a slow death.... Ahhhhhhh" said soul...

"yeah.. I wish I wasn't a mutant. And I wish my big sister would still be alive to this day.." said nano."I am only part of the mutants because they threatened to annihilate my village if I don't obey them and.... I payed the consequences because of it" said nano.

"and that being the of killing your big sister..." said soul. "let's not talk about it soul. Let's go back to work now. We have to find those who stole the orbs." said nano. "yeah.. Let's see what they are made of" said soul. "no killing soul. We are only there to check them" said nano. "heh.... Fine. Let's go" 

to be continued. 


	15. Let the anger out

Jack woke up early in the morning at 4:12 am because he went to bed early. "ahhhhh. Another day. Another peaceful darkness. But a chaotic light.. When can I just live in peace.. Ahhh. I will think about it later for now. Let's make breakfast..". Jack picked up the cereal box from the cabinet and the milk from fridge. He prepared cereal for breakfast and while eating it he turned on the TV watching an action movie. Finished breakfast fast and went to take a hot shower.

While showering he began to question the things he saw yesterday. "the other me.. Ahhhh those years of being a laughing stock made a second personality.. That personality.. Is him.. They created that monster and I just let them do that.. Because there is nothing I can do.. They never get punished.. But I do.. They. Never get punished.. But I do.... THOSE SHITBAGS NEVER GET PUNISHED.. BUT I DO!". Then he came back to his mind again.." huh.. What.. Happened?. Did I lose control.. Again... Ahhhh I just.. I.. ". Jack then continued on with the hot shower for about 10 more minutes and got out of it. Dressed himself up. He looks at the time." ahhh. 5:12 am. Well I have 2 more hours. Let me get out and enjoy the dark view for a little bit..

Meanwhile at 5:09 am. Sam woke up." ahhh.. Man... I slept for at least 9 hours and I still want more sleep.. Ahhh let me just go to and take a shower.". He went in and took a hot shower. Got out of it. Dressed himself up and went to prepare breakfast quietly without waking his parents up. "can't let my parents wake up at 5:24 in the morning when they have work in a couple of hours. They need all the sleep they can get.. And while I am at it. I will make them their favorite breakfasts".

Sam made a Nutella sandwich with tea. He began to eat while reading his favorite book. "ahhhh I wish I can live a fantasy..." then he remembered what happened yesterday. "or..... Maybe I should keep all of that wishful thinking to myself and only hope for the good parts to happen.". He finished his breakfast and went to the living room to watch TV. "Ahh it is 6:08. Well I will go out in an hour... Let me finish this episode before I..... Today we have to test a couple of things with that object.. I hope Jack doesn't want us to go back there.. Oh well. I think I will just have to wait for now. Let me research a couple of things about electricity"...

Meanwhile.. Henry is the last to wake up. It is 6:02 am. "aaaaawwwhhhh.. Man.." looks around his room. "I am in my room... And not some kind of dark testing room.. Where they put me In chambers and make me see hell.. Alright.. Good to know.". He got out of the bed and went to check something in his parent's bed room. He is checking if his father is here. He isn't." ahhhh my old man didn't return home huh.. Well guess he is at work doing extra shifts". Henry went to wash his face and went to prepare breakfast. Got cake out of the fridge and took a slice of it while imagining somethings to write if he wants to become a writer. He is still thinking of a good story to write and publish.

"hmmmm. Should I give the Protagonist some kind of rare power or should I make him work hard and overcome his challenges and enemies... Ahhhh both of them are clichéd and have been done to death already.. What can I do?. I have to think of a love Interest as well. for the Protagonist.. But I am not good at romance.. Aaaarrhhhh.. This will never work.. Ahhhh dad wants me to be a runner.. But I want to be a writer.. And I fail at that.."..." maybe... I should just quit becoming a writer.. I got gifted with great genes but I am too much of a spoiled brat wanting something else.. Ahhhh. I should just go and dress up now. 

It is 6:35 now. Ahhh I wonder what the others are doing.". Henry dressed up and prepared his lunch. Got his bag ready and head out of the house at 7:03 am. Locking the door behind him with his keys. Meanwhile. Jack returns from his walk at 5:57 am and went to prepare his bag." ahhhh. That. Was refreshing.. It was good walking around in the darkness... I should prepare for school... And for those assholes too.. Let's hope they won't bother us much. I will head out in an hour"

jack prepared his bag and went out of his apartment room to the school. Meanwhile Sam finished reading a couple of interesting facts about electricity and it's effects. "well that was... Interesting to say the least. Well. I should go make breakfast for my parents before I go out". Sam prepared eggs and mashed potatoes for both his parents. "well I hope they love this.. I hope I made them good enough. Well it is time for me to go. Sam got out of the house at 7:06 am. And jack then finally went out at 6:59 am hoping for a normal day without trouble.. Little did he know.. That today will mark a new chapter in his life.. A hard dark new chapter...

The trio arrived at different times. Jack arrived first at 7:12 am and waited outside of the gate.. "this gate 

.. This.. is where I first saw him in the nightmare world" jack whispered to himself. Jack is beginning to get scared a bit. "I hope what I saw there was just a dream Issac put it in.. Ahhhh.". "heeyy jack.". Jack turns around to see Henry calling for him. "hi Henry. How are you?" asked Jack. "I am good.. Ahhh. How are you?" asked Henry. "I am good.. Just thinking about stuff." said jack. "does it relate to yesterday?" asked Henry. "yeah.. I just can't stop thinking about what happened.. Why do I hate myself to the point of suffering." said jack

"Hey.. Jack look at me.. Don't think about it.. It will only bring you down.. Who knows what will happen today, tomorrow or the day after it.. You have time to make up what you did... Today we will check this object and possibly go there again or to another place if possible.. Whatever or whoever that was.. He is not you.. You are not him.. You can't let him get in your head. For all we know it is just he might not have the power to do anything.. You just have to trust yourself to make decisions that may make or.. Break you.. Do you understand jack?" said Henry."

Henry.. Since when did you become wise.?" asked Jack. "actually. I don't know. It just happened. Now let's just wait for Sam hope he appears soo-". "Hey you guuyyss.". "speak of the devil" said jack. "hi guys.. Sorry for being late I was just taking my time walking" said Sam. "Sam... You do know it is 7:18 am.. Like we still have a lot of time" said jack. "yeah yeah I know..but where are the other students?" asked Sam. "Sam. No one in his right mind goes to school early.. They will arrive at maybe 7:40 or so." said Henry.

"OHHH.. Then why are we here early in the morning?" asked Sam." because we need to discuss the world we saw.. That we almost died.. And that there are others like Issac and Victor who can kill easily.. And that there is another me who wants to take control of me" said jack.

"ahhhh you will never let it go huh" said Henry. "can you?" asked Sam to Henry. "... No.. I can't" said Henry. "let's just get inside.. To our classes we go" said jack. "right" said Sam and Henry. The trio went inside of the school and dropped their bags inside of their classes and went to talk in the halls.

"What are we going to talk about?" asked Henry. "I.. Have something that I want to say." said jack. "what is it.?" asked Sam. "I... Have a hatred towards myself." said jack. "huh?" Sam was confused. "What do you mean by that?" asked Henry. "the guy we saw that wanted me to suffer.. Was my other self.. My hatred towards myself.. My anger towards everyone and everything that happens. My insanity that always want to take control.. He is.. My other self. He isn't just from universe 3.. He is in me.. Just waiting to take control " said jack.." woah jack.. I don't understand" said Sam. "yeah.. Well there isn't really much to understand.. I need to control that other side of me.. But I don't know how. He gets stronger everyday." said jack. "then we will have to defeat him in that other world." said Henry. 

"... What did you say?" asked Jack. "yeah.. And what do you mean by we here?" said Sam. "I.. Don't have a problem going there.. But. I need to defeat him alone.. You guys shouldn't be involved in this. " yeah we don't need to go there just let Jack do it" said Sam. "we will let you handle yourself.. But we are going too" said Henry. "wha-What?!" said Sam. "Sam.. It is not like the first time.. We have powers now. We can defend ourselves in case anyone tries to kill us." said Henry. "yeah but.. What if those others are stronger and faster than Issac and Victor. Then what can we do?" said Sam. "I don't know-" said Henry before they heard someone calling them out.

"well well.. If it isn't the losers who are afraid to stand up for themselves." said the guy who was bullying them yesterday. "What do you want this time?" asked Sam. "oh I just want to bother you even more. It is just natural for me to do that.". "and who says you can do that?" asked henry. "who says I can't? Hehehe. They never said anything. I can do it as much as I want without any consequences". "ahhhh you are just wasting our time. Let's get out of here you guys" said jack. 

"oh you are going away tucking your tails between your legs and letting me make fun of you.. Ahhh.. I should thank your parents for raising cowards".. Jack.. Then began to lose control over his body. "What.... Did you say about our parents?" asked Jack. "oooohh angry much.. I said that I should thank the pigs that raised you into cowards because it is sooo much easier to make fun of you".. "jack.. It is not worth it.. Don't let him get into your head" said Sam. 

"no it is ok.." said jack. Jack then turned around and walked towards the bully with a twitching eye. "oohh what are you going to do.. Heh.. You wouldn't do anything with consequences would you?". Jack stopped in front of the bully and said. ". I... Will rip that jaw of yours out of your fucking face"

To be continued. 


	16. A New Adventure

Jack punched the bully as strong as he can and it knocked him to the floor. Jack then went continued to punch the bully while he is down as hard as he can. "YOU DARE. *PUNCHES*. TALK ABOUT MY FAMILY LIKE THAT. *PUNCHES*. YOU ARROGANT. *PUNCHES*. LITTLE SHIT." jack then wanted to punch him even more but Sam henry and other students and teachers grabbed ahold of Jack trying to contaminant him. "JACK. CALM DOWN" yelledHenry. "DAMN IT JACK. GET AHOLD OF YOURSELF" yelled Sam. Jack then stopped and realized what he did.. And saw the blood on his hand.

"I... Did that" said jack and them he saw the bully on the floor bleeding. In pain. And afraid. "AAAAGAHHHHHH MI.. JAEEW.. IT HUARTS. GAAETT HAIM AEAY FROAM ME" said the bully. "Why did you do that young man?" asked one of the teachers. "he talked trash about my and my friends's families. And lost control" said jack. " Mr. Edwards..Jack did it for a reason.. He just couldn't control himself" said Sam. "sir. This guy talked shit about our parents and jack couldn't just let him do and say whatev-" said Henry. "enough.. He beat down one of our students.. He has to get punished for it" said Mr. Edwards. "sir but this guy is the one who started it. You can't just punish jack" said Sam. 

"I am sorry son. But rules are rules and we can't do anything about it. You have to go to the principal's office." said Mr. Edwards. "then we will go to to testify" said Henry. "yeah we have to defend Jack even if we have to get pun-" said Sam . "No.. Just leave it all on me.. I don't want you to get involved as well" said jack. "but" said Henry.. "if you come too then you will get punished as well... Our principal is not to be taken politely"

said Mr. Edwards.. "don't worry.. I will accept the punishment I will get. You should continue with your day.. And.. Jack whispers into Sam and Henry's ears." let's meet after school at the alley way" said jack. "it is good that you listen well and don't make other's jobs harder.. You are a good kid... Just.. Had to get in trouble because of an idiot that can't shut his mouth." said Mr. Edwards.

Jack went with Mr. Edwards to the principal's office. Sam and Henry are worried for their friend and what is going to happen to him." ahhhhh DAMN IT..*punches the wall*. WHY COULDN'T THAT PIECE OF SHIT JUST KEEP HIS MOUTH SHUT." screamed Henry. " henry...don't get angry like jack.. We don't want any trouble" said Sam. "aaaarrrggghh.. then what are we going to do?" asked Henry. "we will do as Jack said.. Continue on with today.. And meet him in the alley were it all began." said Sam. 

"do you think we are going back there?" asked Henry. "I don't think we are going there again.. I already know we will.. Ahhh yeeeshhh.. I am scared shitless and acted like coward back then when you proposed to return there and defeat the other self .. I.. Don't want to be know" said Sam.. "we have to pay Jack back by going there again.. He just shut that arragont fuck down.. We have to help him defeat his other self... Because if I have to guess.. The other self took control of him and beat Jeremiah to a bloody pulp.." said henry. "ahhhh. Come on. Let's go to class before it starts" said Sam.

"right behind you" said Henry.. Meanwhile at the principal's office. "well well well.. What do we have here. What did this young man do to be here.. Just hurry it up so I can declare the punishment." said the principal. "Mr. Reed. This is Jack mercer. He beat down one of our students because of he couldn't control his anger." said Mr. Edwards. "ahhhh then he will be expelled and fined for what he did. Now. Go away." said Mr. Reed. "wait.. You can't just punish me without letting me speak." said jack. "why is that?" asked Mr. Reed. "you didn't give me a chance to defend myself." said jack.. 

"I don't care what you think mercer. You will get expelled and fined for beating down a student" said Mr. Reed. "with all do respect sir. Jeremiah started it yesterday and talked horribly about Jack's and -" said Mr. Edwards. "wait wait wait.. Do you mean you beat down that loud mouthed worm.. Why didn't you say that from the beginning." said Mr. Reed. "huh?" jack was confused. " Jeremiah was a pain in the neck for me.. He always talks as if he has power.. He didn't but he always used to get in everyone's head to get them expelled. We couldn't expelle him because of his mom being a lawyer he always threatened that he will sue the school if we punish him.. I am glad that you beat that fucker down." said Mr. Reed.

"ummmm thanks sir" said jack. "hahaha... But that doesn't mean I won't punish you." said Mr. Reed. "wait. What?!" asked Jack. "even if it is Jeremiah.. You still beat down a student in this school.. And Mr. Edwards don't try to explain anything. The rules are the rules.. But.. I will give you a reduced sentence." said Mr. Reed. "and what is the reduced sentence sir?" asked Jack. "I will give you a 3 week suspension" said Mr. Reed.. "... 3... Week suspension?!" said jack. "jack.. Please don't make It harder for Mr. Reed. By the rules he should have expelled you.. And if you don't get any punishment then his parents will sue the school for not punishing you. Please son just accept your sentence." said Mr. Edwards.

"arrgghhh.. I accept sentence sir." said jack. "good to know that you are good at listening mercer. Just try not do it again.. Have a nice day." said Mr. Reed before Jack got out of his office. "good job kid. You somehow survived a visit to Mr. Reed's office. That never happened." said Mr. Edwards. "Mr. Edwards.. Now what should I do?" asked Jack. "go back home.. Or to your apartment.. Or whatever and return to school in 3 weeks" said Mr. Edwards..

"ahhh.. Have a nice day sir. See you in 3 weeks." said jack. "have a good day son.. Hope you can control your anger by that time" said Mr. Edwards before Jack left. "ahhh I will just wait for Sam and Henry at the alley way.. Let's just return to the apartment." said jack to himself. Meanwhile. "hey aren't those 2 friends with Jack?". "yeah shouldn't they go with him?". "maybe they are too chicken shit to do that". "maybe they just left mercer behind and cut their ties with him"....

"Arrrgghhhh " Henry is getting angry is about to scream. "Hey. Order in the class. This is no time for rumors and gossips. Just focus on my class" said Mrs. Ross. "ahhh this will be a long day" said Sam. "and a frustrating one as well" said Henry. The school was very long for Sam and Henry because they had to endure more rumors and gossips. Then finally the day ends and Sam and Henry tried to go out of the school building but they got called by Mr. Edwards before it. "hey you two come here for a minute" said Mr. Edwards. "What is it Mr. Edwards?" asked Sam. "thank you two for avoiding the rumors. We will explain the situation to the other students tomorrow" said Mr. Edwards. 

"sir.. Why couldn't you do it today?" because we were busy dealing with Jeremiah's wounds. He won't go to school for about 3 weeks so he can recover" said Mr. Edwards. "don't go making more trouble.. This is the first and final warning. Understood?" said Mr. Edwards. "yes sir" said both Sam and Henry. Both Sam and Henry went out of school and went to their houses to drop the bag and then go to the alley where Jack is waiting. Henry arrives at the alley and sees Jack standing there.

"What took you so long? And where is Sam?" asked Jack. "he will be here.. And we had to drop the bags in our homes and change our clothes." said henry. "heeyy". "there he is" said jack. Sam arrives to see Henry and Jack there. "so. Are you guys ready to enter that world again?" asked Jack. "yeah.. We are ready" said Sam. "we are ready for everything.. Let's go" said Henry. "good.. Now team. Touch the object with me so we can start this adventure" said jack. The trio are holding the object together. "well here goes nothing except for potentially our lives. Let's go" said jack. Jack clicked the button and teleported together with Henry and Sam on a new adventure to defeat the other self"

To be continued. 


	17. Weaknesses

"Hey Sam. Wake up". "huh?" Sam is confused. He began to open his eyes. "I said wake up. We don't want the same thing happening to us again" he is seeing Jack waking him up. "come on Sam. We don't have all day. So get up" Henry is trying to wake him up to. "alright alright. I am getting up ahhh" said Sam. Sam opens his eyes completely and gets up from the ground. "Ouch.. My back. Where ar..... We?" asked Sam in amazement. "well.. We are back to where we were.. I think... But this time. Not in nightmare's world.. Nor the Battleship.. We are.. Outside on solid ground" said jack. "and this time... We can see the Battleship from the outside..." said Henry. 

The trio are seeing how gigantic the Battleship is from the outside. "my God.. We were on this thing once before... Look at it... Even when crashed down.. It looks good as new... What kind of genius built this thing" said Sam. "well.. I don't think I want to know... See over there.. It looks like a villa-... Well.. I don't it is a village anymore" said jack. "yeeeshhh.. The village looks like it already got attacked.. But it looks like the Battleship's crash blew away most of it's buildings and houses" said Sam. "well.. Let's go inspect it" said jack.

The trio went walking to the village. "why do you think it got attacked and destroyed like that?" asked Henry. "well.... It might have to do with whatever the fuck we obtained from the ship" said jack. "huh?!" Henry is confused. "ahhhh those power orb things.. I don't know.. But It looks like there is more of them and they are trying to find them." said jack. "do you think they got them here?" asked Henry. 

"well if they did.. Then they would have left already.. So they either obtained one and thought there is another.. Or they didn't find anything and went searching for them" said jack. "well that sounds logical.. But why do you think they want those orbs. They haven't used them and instead of battling them with those powers.. We battled 2 monsters that could have killed us if it weren't for your other self." said Sam.

"Sam don't ask.. We are as confused as you are" said jack. "but we have to come up with some theories. Might help us in the future when-" said Sam. "we won't return here.. I only need to defeat my other self and we get the hell out of here" said jack. "but.. How do you expect to defeat someone who took down Issac and Victor in their monster forms singlehandedly without breaking a sweat?" asked Sam. "Ahhhhhh look... I don't even know myself.. I just need to defeat him before he takes over even more and.. We are almost at the village..let's cut the chatting for now" said jack.

"alright" said Sam. "hey guys look over there" Henry is pointing towards something. They saw a pile of dead bodies everywhere. "wow.. I take those were the villagers that used to live here" said jack. "but look at the ones there.. They are wearing the same uniforms as those soldiers on the Battleship" said Henry. "poor bastards were searching for the orbs and got blown away from Battleship's crash and probably broke their necks or got injured and couldn't move so they starved to death." said jack.

"wow that is.. Oddly specific.... You might be right" said Sam.. "Aaaohhh". A soldier woke up while coughing heavily. "hmm.. It looks like there is someone alive after all" said jack. "ummm.. Should we interrogate him?" asked Henry. "he might tell us a few things" said Sam. "worth a shot I guess." said jack. The trio approached the downed soldier to interrogate him. "huh" jack stomps on the soldiers hand and the soldier screamed in pain. "Jack!. We are here to interrogate him. Not torture him" said Sam.

"I mean... Where is the difference in that?" asked Jack. "just.. Let me handle it" said Sam. "Ahh fine. Have it your way" said jack. Sam approaches the soldier and asks him nicely. "hello sir. Can you tell us about yourself and about nightmare and genocide and those other mutants?". ". Ahh. Fuck. You" said the soldier. "ahhh this is ha-" said Sam" .Jack stomps on the soldier's leg. The soldier screamed in pain. "jack!". "What. He won't talk so I had to torture him more" said jack.

Jack asked the soldier. "let's try this again. Tell us about those mutants. And why do they have the powers to turn into monsters?". " I...".. The trio heard footsteps behind them. They turn around to two people walking towards them. "and who is asking?" said the first. "What. Who are you?!" asked Sam. The second took off his cloak. "we. Are your worst nightmare incarnated" said the second. "huh.. What are you doing here.. And what do yo-" asked Henry. "guys. Step back." said jack while putting the teleporting object in a bag .

"well.. You know about nightmare, genocide and there are other mutants.. Interesting" said the first. "yeah.. And too coincidental" said the second. "who the hell are you?" asked Sam. "we are those who you know as mutants. The name is... Nano and my partner's name. Is soul. And I take that you are the 3 that holds the power of the orbs" said nano. "nano.. And soul... We are facing MORE MUTUANS!" said Henry in a panic.

"calm down Henry. Just focus." said jack.. "LET'S GO A-" said soul. Nano stops soul. "I will handle them" said Nano. "are you denying me their deaths" said soul. "I want to test if they are truly the ones who killed nightmare and genocide." said nano. "ahhhehhhhh... Fine.. But you only have 3 minutes before I kill them" said soul.

"ehh. Alright.. Now come at me.. Let me see what you truly are" said nano. Jack went running aiming for a punch. Nano dodged. "huh?". and kneed jack in the stomach. "I never said it will be easy." said nano. Jack got up but got hit by a roundhouse kick to the head by nano. "YEEESHH. Damn it all" said Sam. He went charging into nano. "SAM NO" said Henry. Nano grabbed Sam's hand. Sam used his electricity powers on nano with full force. 

"hehe how do you like that" said Sam. Nano looks unscathed like nothing happened. "what the?". Nano punched Sam multiple times to the face and said. "hehe... Wasting all of your powers on someone you don't know his capabilities.. That is so reckless to do.. And this type of power won't even come close to hurt someone in a monster form... You are weak.. You are defenseless....... You are nothing to me. ". 

Nano grabbed Sam by the arm and threw him to the ground."Sam!" said Henry. "stay out of my way or you will die" said nano to Sam. Henry went charging to nano. "WHY YOOOU!" said Henry while charging with his fist tight . "ahhh another one charging aiming for a punch. You neve-" said nano. Henry then lowered his fist down aiming for an uppercut. "that won't wo-" said nano.. "HEEEYYUUYAAA" Henry charged up his power and used his shock wave powers on nano by what looks like an uppercut from afar.. The attack landed but... Henry is breathing heavily from using his powers thinking he killed nano untill he realizes something..

"What.. What is this metal stuff?... And Why did his upper body disappear while his lower body is still standing. " asked Henry. "Hehehehehehahahaha" soul is laughing. "what is tha-?" asked Sam before.. Nano's body began regenerated in an instant. "Ahhhh.. WHAT?!!" Henry is in awe. He doesn't believe what he is seeing before his very own eyes.. "ahhhh well... I guess that is all the time I have" said nano. "heh.. It is my turn now to kill." said soul while approaching Sam. "no. No.. Don't come. STAY BACK!" Sam is scared for his life. 

"don't worry. It won't take too much time to end you" said soul. "NOOO!" Henry went to stop soul.. "ahhhh. This again" said soul. Soul went running towards Henry with a dagger. Henry used his powers but soul dodged before Henry hits him and used his dagger to cut Henry. "Hen.. Ry" said Sam.. "AAAAHHH DAMN İT" Henry is bleeding and in a lot of pain. Jack became conscious enough to see. "he... Nr. Y". "well.. I guess you are first Henry boy" said soul.. "henr.. Y... Noooo!!" jack then used his power unconsciously and opened what looks like a black hole and Henry fell through it. 

"Huh!?" and used it to open a black hole under Sam. "What Is this?" said nano and got one under him and he fell through it. The trio then all landed in the same place. "Oouchh..".. Soul and nano look behind them. "oh.. There they are" said Nano.. Jack pulls out the teleporting object from the bag. "Guys. Hold on. QUICKLY!" said jack. As Jack presses the button. He sees that nano and soul are staying at their place. Stareing right through Jack's soul. Finally the trio teleported away safely. "heh. Glad that was over with. They couldn't even lay a hit on me.. But. I was sure surprised when they landed a hit on you" said. "they almost got me. But it was one sided. They have no chance of defeating us" said nano.

Nano begins to think in his mind "they escaped from us.. Good job.. But... They wouldn't stand even a slight chance against nightmare and genocide... There must have been some else who killed them Ahhh... And I wonder if it is him who killed them". "ahhhh.. hey.. Commanders.. A little help.. please". Soul turns around and says. "oh right. I completely forgot about you". "umm commander. COMMAND-. Uugghhkkkhhh". Soul killed the soldier by slitting his throat.

"heheh. I got to give them some credits. They held their on.. But not enough to kill a mutant. They know how to escape from a tight situation.. I would love to meet them again..but for now. Let's return to the base. And hope that pile of fucked up flesh doesn't kill us. " said soul while wearing his cloak.." he won't.. Issac is dead. There won't be any new mutants to be under his command" said nano. "and because of that. He has to rely on us. That is good to hear" said soul. "but don't expect him not to kill us.. He had a backup plan in case Issac dies.. And I don't want to see it. We have to keep our part" said nano. "yeah.. Until the very end" said soul. Both soul and nano went walking back to the base from the land of grass.. Or what's left of it. 

Meanwhile.. Sam began to wake up without remembering what happened. "ahhhh my head... What?" Sam began to wake up with the others. "ouch.. Did we die?" asked Henry while confused on why he was laying in sand.. "ummm guys.. Come see this" jack is already up he called Henry and Sam to come. Sam gets up From the floor. "ahhhh. what is it this time...." said Sam.. Henry walks up to them. "is there something 

..... Wrong" said Henry... They see a wide sand area surrounded by shops and people.. Sam asks "ummmm guys

..... Where are we?" 

To be continued. 

_______________________________________

Alright.. I will write the character bios of the character so far.. They will get updated so much later in the story. 

Issac hill : 

Age: in his mid 40s 

Date of birth : unknown 

Eye color : green 

Hair color : Grey 

Personality : unknown. 

Mutant powers : turns into an 8'8 Monster with claws that are sharper than most swords 

Victor genocide :

Age : 24 - 25 

Date of birth : during the siege of his home

Eye color : amber 

Hair color : black 

Personality : a little cocky but doesn't underestimate his opponents too much. 

Mutant powers : turns into a 9'2 monster. Even with that height he can run fast and can kill you the second he touches you. 

Soul : 

Real name : unknown 

Age : unknown 

Date of birth : unknown 

Eye color : blue 

Hair color : black 

Personality : he is crazy but can control his insanity 

Mutant powers : unknown 

Nano :

Real name : unknown 

Age : unknown 

Date of birth : unknown 

Eye color : green 

Hair color : black with a little shiny dark green with it 

Personality : unknown 

Mutant powers : it looks like he is made of nano machines and can regenerate his body parts almost instantly... There could be more to his powers that we don't know of

Hunter and predetor : unknown. We know nothing about them... Yet 


	18. Welcome to Sandastur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am back

"ummmm guys... Where are we?" the trio are confused to how they got here and where exactly they are. 

"I.. Don't know..ouch" said jack while checking out the place. "it doesn't look like the land of grass that we were on" 

Jack is inspecting the object again looking if there is something more to it. "if I have to guess.. We are either teleported to another place that Is in the same world as the land of grass or we in a completely different world". 

"well.. I guess we have to look around. We might find somethings that can help us" said Sam. "yeah... But first.. I think we should look for a doctor" says Henry while bleeding from the cut mark on Henry's side. "yeah... I think we sho.. uld do that first" said jack while in pain from the roundhouse kick nano did to his head. 

The trio are walking in the middle of a village asking people around. "excuse me. Do you where the nearest doctor is?" asked Jack while holding his head. "yes. Walk along this path and you will find a clinic at the end of the road." said the pointing citizen. "ouch.. Thanks"..

Meanwhile Sam is holding Henry so he doesn't fall. "hey.. You don't have to hold me. I can walk" said Henry while his wound. "you almost got killed if it weren't for Jack accidentally activating his powers. Which we don't even know what it is." said Sam. "well whatever it is. We sure survived this one... We didn't even stand a chance against them" said Henry.. Barely holding his tears. Jack is walking towards them while still holding his head. "ahhh damn it.. It hurts more and more.. I found us a clinic. Just follow me" said jack while in front of the two leading the way. 

Jack is walking at the front while Sam is holding Henry at the back. They are seeing fruit shops, vegetable shops, fish shops. A butcher. A blacksmith and a weapon seller as they are walking. "wow. This place looks super friendly" said Sam. "don't push your luck.. We don't know if there are bandits, thieves, killers. You name it. Here in this place" said jack . "I suppose that Is true. But we have to keep our heads low and hope for the best" said Henry while feeling more pain second by second. 

The trio are still walking to the clinic. "hmmm.. Those guys don't look friendly to me" said jack while seeing a group of men holding knives and wearing masks. "if they are trying to pull off a robbery or trying to kill someone.. Shouldn't they wear those in a less populated area" said Henry. "well.. We don't know who they are. They might be friendly and we are judging them by the masks and the weapons" said Sam. Sam and Henry turned around to Sam and gave him the look of doubt. "Sam... Tell me the last time you saw someone carrying knives... And wearing a mask... And being friendly while not looking like a death row inmate" said jack while keeping his guard up. "that is a little too much.. They don't look like a deat-" said Sam before he got Interrupted. "my point still stands Sam." said jack. 

The trio are out of the shady men's sight and finally reached the clinic.. "ahhhh finally.. I thought my headache will keep at it forever" said jack. "yeeeshhh.. Why didn't they build another clinic?" Henry asking confused as to why it is so far. "well.. We reached it.. Let's see if the doctor is still there" Sam saying as he is tired of holding Henry all this time. The trio are hearing someone behind that door. It sounds like a male . "looks like he is here. Let's go" said jack. 

As jack was close to touching the door handle. The door opened and a lady was coming out of it. "thanks doctor Norton. The pain is gone now. I will see you next week" said the lady while wearing her coat. "don't forget to take your meds. Or the pain will return even worse than last time" the doctor was warning her to take her medication seriously. "oh hi gentlemen.. Umm. How can I help you?" said the doctor just before he saw the injuries on jack and Henry. "my God.. Come in. Come in". 

"come. One of you sit here fast" said the doctor worrying about the wounds on jack and Henry. "Henry you go first" said jack while holding his head tighter. "no. You sit. The wound is only burning. While you are feeling a lot of pain" said Henry. Making a sensible point. "but-" said jack before he got Interrupted. "sit on the damn bed jack" said Sam in an angry way. "yeeeshhh.. Fine" jack is accepting that he can't take any more pain. 

Jack sits on the bed in front of the doctor. The doctor is checking the wound thoroughly while asking some questions. "so.. What caused this wound?" the doctor asked. "a fight.. With a skilled martial artist" said jack while trying to hold still. "a fight huh... Ahhh. Why would you fight with against a martial artist in the first place?" asked doctor Norton. "doc.. Look.. He threatened us. And we had to defend ourselves. We got our asses kicked by him. And now we are here for an inspection and possibly something to ease the pain" said jack. "ahhh fine. Do you have enough money for 3?" asked the doctor.... The trio have nothing on them and they don't even know what kind of currency they should use.. "ummm... No" jack is worried the doctor will kick them out.. "look.. We will pay you back someday. Somehow.. We wil-" said Sam before he got interrupted by doctor Norton. "hehehah.. no need. The examination and meds are free of charge" the doctor is laughing in a joyous manner. "wait.. You are serious?" asked Henry. "yes I am serious" said doctor Norton. "amazing. Thanks doc-" said jack before he got interrupted. 

A group of people busted through the Door holding knives and swords while wearing masks. "give us everything you have or we will slaughter this place up" said one of bandit like man while looking dead serious.. "tsk tsk tsk.. Told you can't trust anyone wearing masks and holding knives Sam" said jack in a mocking manner. "oh shut it jack" said Sam in an annoyed manner. 

"Hey. You two should shut up or we will kill you!" one of the bandits is threatening Sam and Jack but Henry isn't taking it lightly. "get out of our faces or we will kill you" Henry is threatening the bandits now. "oh look there is a rat talking here. Can you repeat what you said to us" said the bandit while mocking Henry. "I said I will kill every last one of you if you Don't Get Out of Here!". "the only one who will die is you!" the bandit swings his sword at Henry to kill him. "DIE TRASH!". But Henry strikes first. "HEEYYYA" he dodges and counterattacks with a punch to the guts using his right hand with his shock powers made the bandit flying through his crewmates and crashing into one of the fruit shops. 

"I said.. Get. The. Hell. Out. Of. Our. Faces.. Or you will die!!" Henry is not joking around. The bandits are shaking a lot and some are on their knees begging for forgiveness.. While one pretended to beg and got up trying to slash Henry with his knife. But Sam saw through it and grabbed the bandit by the chest and used his electric power to shock the bandit with a lot of force and sent him flying to his crewmates making them all fall.. "if you come back here again. You all will die a slow. Painful. death. Understood?" asked Sam while holding his hand close to the bandits. "Yes.! Please don't kill us. We will go away. We won't come back! I swear it" the bandits went running for their lives. 

"does... That happen often?" asked Jack. "ehh. More or less.. But you guys didn't have to destroy the building. 

This is where I live as well" Dr. Norton is a little furious but he saw worse. "alright. I am just about done with you" said doctor Norton to jack. "oh great. I can feel my head getting a little better" jack is satisfied with how doctor Norton treated him,Sam and Henry. 

"oh look he dropped his sword and forgot it here" said Henry while picking up and inspecting the sword. "it is all black.. Jack this might fit you pretty well considering how you love any dark color" Henry is thinking that this sword will help Jack In the future. "that really sounds great. I want to see it" jack got up and picked the sword. "it looks cool. And it is light for some reason" jack is liking the sword and decides to keep it. "

"wait. You guys never saw or used swords before?" doctor Norton is asking with a little shocked face. "well we are not from here you see.. We are from a different world" jack explained. "oh you are from a different universe.. I see. Well then. Welcome to Sandastur . The Land of sand.. and.. Welcome... To universe.. 0" 

To be continued. 


End file.
